


The Return

by CanineR7A7



Series: IronWitch [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Obadiah survived, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Obadiah survived and has come seeking revenge against Tony. Wanda wants to avenge her parents and destroy the man who almost killed the one she loves.





	The Return

The team were lounging in the communal area of the tower when a very concerned looking Rhodey and Pepper came walking in, Wanda watched as Tony stood to greet them.

“Hey, this is unexpected.” Wanda felt herself smiling at the pure joy in his tone.

“Yeah, sorry man but it’s not a social call.” The team all snapped to attention at the Colonel’s tone, Tony motioned for the two of them to take a seat before the other man could continue.

“Recently we received a note along with this.” Pepper stated, handing Tony a USB; the team stared at it for a few moments before Natasha turned to the other woman.

“What did the note say?” Rhodey just shook his head.

“Not much, just that Tony should watch the file on that.” He motioned to the USB; Tony just shrugged and plugged it into the TV. The screen was blank for a few moments before the video started, showing a bearded man with scars on his face.

“Impossible, he should be dead.” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper, Wanda felt her anger rising and pressed her side against Tony’s – reminding him that she was there.

“Greetings Tony my boy, it’s been a while.” The man laughed before his voice grew sinister.

“You didn’t really think that would be enough to kill me, did you? I’m honestly disappointed; you used to be so much better than that.” Tony tensed at the patronising tone, his face gaining a shaky smile when he felt Wanda’s hand rubbing his back.

“But don’t worry; I’ll be seeing you soon. We have much to discuss.” The threat was obvious, the others turned to face Tony who was clearly hyperventilating. Wanda gently pulled him closer.

“It’s going to be okay; we won’t let him hurt you.” She murmured, knowing that the others could hear her. Rhodey sent a shocked glance in their direction; he’d clearly missed a lot.

“Who was that? And what’s his deal with Stark?” Natasha rubbed her temples; she’d forgot Bucky hadn’t read anyone’s file. Tony sent her a brief nod, motioning for Natasha to tell him.

“That was Obadiah Stane, he was the closest thing to a father figure Tony had after his parents died. Stane never cared about Tony – he manipulated him to create weapons under the guise of protecting American soldiers. In reality he was selling them, behind Tony’s back, to terrorist organisations. When Tony changed the focus of his company, Obadiah attempted to kill him.” There was shocked silence after that, Wanda felt tears well up in her eyes, she’d read the file but it was still hard to hear.

“Wasn’t the first time, or the last.” Tony rasped out, subconsciously clutching the arc reactor.

“We’re not letting it happen again.” Rhodey stated firmly.


End file.
